Return From Yesterday
by Misha
Summary: Brenda's return to Port Charles and Sonny's life will set off a wave of events that will change the lives of everyone in Port Charles forever.
1. Part One

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. They belong to the creators of General Hospital, Wendy Riche, Bob Guza, ABC Daytime, and probably a lot of other people with more money than me. I'm not making any money off this story so please don't sue me. 

Author's Notes- This starts directly after the end of the September 13th, 2002 show. I decided to take things in the direction I'd like them to go. I'll say this right now, I love Sonny and Carly, but to me, they'll **never** compare to the passion that was Sonny and Brenda. S&B will always be my all-time favourite daytime couple, so this story will probably end up being about them with some S&C thrown in, as well as some other couples, including Jax & Skye, who I love. Well, that's all for now, more later! 

Summery- Brenda's return to Port Charles and Sonny's life will set off a wave of events that will change the lives of everyone in Port Charles forever. 

Rating- PG-13

* * *

Chapter One

The young man handed the phone to Brenda. With shaking hands, she took it reluctantly. 

"Who is this?" Sonny demanded from the other end. "Who are you and why should I meet you?" 

Brenda took a deep breath, the moment had come. "It's me." She said finally. "Sonny, it's me. I'm alive." 

She didn't gave a name, because she knew that she didn't have to. She knew that Sonny would recognize her voice. 

Just as she would always recognize his. 

"Sonny, it's me. I'm alive." 

Sonny heard the words in frozen disbelief. He knew that voice. Would know it anywhere. 

"How?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Come to St. Timothy's and I'll tell you everything." She told him softly. "Sonny, it's urgent." 

"I'll be there." He promised. 

"Thank you." She whispered and then he heard her hang up. Sonny put the phone down, still in shock. 

"Who was it?" Jason demanded. "What's happening?" 

Sonny closed his eyes. "It was Brenda. She's alive and she has information about Alcazar. She asked me to meet her." 

Jason stared at him. "Brenda. Sonny, she's dead." 

Then he paused, something obviously dawning on him. 

"Damn!" He muttered. "It all fits. What Alcazar had that he was so sure you would want, why he's going after you and Jax, why she hid from me, and especially what Alcazar said on the docks. All along, the missing piece we couldn't figure out... It was Brenda." 

Sonny nodded. "Yeah." 

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked. 

"I'm going to meet here. I have to." Sonny said, heading for the door. "There has to be a reason, she's come back now. After all this time." 

"Where are you meeting her?" Jason asked. 

Sonny smiled slightly as he reached for the door. "Where else? St. Timothy's." 

"Do you want me to go instead?" Jason asked. 

Sonny shook his head. "No, this time I'm actually going to show up." 

And with that, he turned and walked out the door. 

Brenda paced nervously around the church. 

It had seemed like the perfect place to meet Sonny. After all, this was where it had ended for them five years earlier. 

She remembered that night. She had been so happy. And then so broken. 

She took a deep breath and shook her head, that was a long time ago. A lifetime. 

Suddenly, the door to the church opened and Sonny walked in. 

"It's really you." He whispered, staring at her with transfixed eyes. 

"It really is." She told him softly. "You look just like I remember you." 

"You're even more beautiful than I remember." Sonny told her in an awe-struck voice. "You're a vision. But then, you always were." 

He walked towards her and when he got close enough, he raised one hand to cup her face. 

"Is this real?" He asked. "Or am I dead and just don't know it?" 

Brenda took in a sharp breath. "Sonny, that's why I came here. Why I escaped. Luis, he's going to kill you. I couldn't let that happen." 

Sonny sucked his breath. "What I don't get is how you are involved with him." 

"He saved me the night of the car accident." Brenda said in a soft voice. "He nursed be back to health and when I learnt that I was sick, he promised to care for me. But then, then he decided to come after you and Jax, and I knew that I couldn't let him. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I told you once, that all I really wanted was for you to be okay. And I still mean that." 

Sonny closed his eyes. "Then why did you stay away? Don't you realize what learning about your "death" did to me?! I spent four years, mourning you!" 

"Because, it was for the best!" Brenda screamed. "I didn't want you or Jax, or anyone I loved, to have to watch as I slipped away and went crazy! I wanted to spare you that pain! But that doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that your life is in danger!" 

"That's right, it is." A cool voice said from the back of the church. 

Sonny and Brenda both turned around to see Alcazar standing there, with two of his henchmen. 

"I knew that you had somehow found your way to Corinthos." He told Brenda. "And where else would you two meet, but here?" A grin spread across his face. "Personally, I like the irony. After all, it was here that he broke your heart. Now you can watch me break his, permanently. By putting a bullet in it." 

Alcazar pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sonny. 

"Usually, I prefer having other people do my dirty work." He said calmly. "But this time, I find it much more satisfying to do it myself." 

With that he pulled the trigger. 

"No!" Brenda screamed, throwing herself in front of Sonny. A minute later she felt a wave of pain and fell to the ground.   



	2. Part Two

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Part One._

Chapter Two

"Brenda!" Sonny screamed, watching as she fell, blood pouring out of her chest. 

It had to be a bad dream. He couldn't have just found her, only to lose her all over again. 

"Sonny." She whispered, as he gathered her in his arms. 

Sonny glared at Alcazar. "See what you've done!" He snarled. 

Alcazar had gone white and he stepped towards them. 

Sonny reached for his own gun. "Take one step closer and I won't hesitate to kill you." He said in an even voice. "Leave!" 

He looked at Johnny who had come with him to the church. "Show them out." 

"This isn't over!" Alcazar told him as he left, his eyes resting on Brenda. 

As soon as Alcazar was gone, Sonny knelt with Brenda in his arms. 

"Call her an ambulance, **now**." He told Johnny urgently. 

He knew that the situation was desperate. Too desperate for his liking. 

He had lost her once and then, miraculously, she had been returned to him. He couldn't lose her again. 

He didn't think he would survive it. 

Jason waited for Sonny to return. 

He couldn't believe what he and Sonny had discovered. Brenda was still alive and she was with Alcazar. 

It certainly was a bombshell. 

Jason had never been overly fond of Brenda, but he was glad for Sonny's sake that she was still alive. 

And for her own, after all, she had been too young to die. 

Suddenly the door opened and Jason turned around. 

"How did it go?" He asked and then he saw that it was Carly. "Oh, Carly." 

"Where's Sonny?" She asked, then she closed her eyes. "He went to meet Alcazar, didn't he?" 

"No." Jason told her. "He went to meet someone else." 

He didn't think it was his place to tell Carly about Brenda. That was up to Sonny to do. 

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. "Hello?" 

"Jason, it's me." Sonny said from the other end. 

"Sonny." Jason said. "What's wrong?" 

"Jason, Alcazar showed up at the church, he pulled a gun... Jason, Brenda was shot." 

"Is she alive?" Jason asked. 

"Just barely. The ambulance just arrived to take her to the hospital. I'm going with her. Meet me there." 

"All right." Jason said, before hanging up. 

"Was that Sonny?" Carly asked. "Where is he?" 

"On his way to the hospital." Jason told her. 

"What?!" Carly demanded. "What happened? Is he okay?" 

"He's fine." Jason told her patiently. 

"Then why is he going to the hospital?" Carly demanded. 

"Someone else was shot." Jason explained. "Sonny made sure that they got help. I'm going there to meet him." 

"Take me with you." Carly asked him. 

"No." Jason told her. "Carly, it's best if you stay here. Let Sonny and I take care of this." 

He really believed that was the best. A storm was brewing and it would let loose when Brenda was revealed to be alive, but the longer they could avoid it, the better.   



	3. Part Three

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

Chapter Three

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked as she saw Sonny in the waiting room. "Is it Carly?" 

Sonny shook his head. "No. It's Brenda." 

"Brenda?" Bobbie asked in disbelief. "Sonny, she's dead." 

"No." Sonny said softly. "She's not. Bobbie, she's alive, and she's in the OR. She was shot. She came to warn me and she was shot." 

Bobbie stared at him in disbelief. 

"Well, that will certainly reap interesting repercussions." She commented after a moment. 

"Bobbie, she can't die." Sonny whispered. "I couldn't bear losing her again. I thought she was dead once and it just about killed me. I can't go through that again. I can't." 

"Sonny." Bobbie whispered, seeing the agony on his face and wondering what it meant for her daughter. 

She knew that Sonny loved Carly, but she had also seen with her own eyes how much Sonny had always loved Brenda. He had once lived for her. A part of him had died with her. 

And now she had come back, apparently for him. 

What did that mean for everyone? 

Monica left the OR, finally allowing shock to wash over her. 

Brenda was alive. 

Four years ago they had grieved her loss, now she was clinging to her life in the OR. 

What had happened? How had she survived the crash? Why had she returned now? 

Monica didn't know. But she did know that Brenda's return would certainly impact a lot of people's lives. 

Including that of the man pacing the waiting room. 

Sonny stopped pacing when he saw her. 

"How is she?" He demanded. 

Jason was at his side, his eyes glued to her. 

"She's hanging on." Monica told him. "Sonny, how did...?" 

"There's a lot I don't know." Sonny told her. "All I know is that she stayed away because she was sick." 

"Sick?" Monica asked. 

"She has some sort of digenitive disease." Sonny told her. "I couldn't tell you what." 

"All right." Monica said softly. "Sonny, you do realize that there are lot of people who's lives are going to be torn upside down by her return." 

"Oh, I know." Sonny whispered. "Mine is one of them." 

After several hours of patient waiting, Carly had decided to go to the hospital. There was something that Jason wasn't telling her, she knew it. 

When she walked into the waiting room, she saw Jason and Sonny sitting there. 

Sonny looked agonized. 

She was about to go over to him, when she saw Monica approach him. 

"You can see her now." She told him gently. "If you want." 

"Of course I do." Sonny said softly. "Is she still out?" 

Monica nodded. "She will be for at least a few more hours." 

"She's in danger." Sonny said in a low voice. "I'm going to have her guarded. I won't let anything happen to her, not again." 

Carly wondered who he was referring to--who had been shot? 

"Are you sure it's necessary." 

"Positive." Sonny said in a flat tone. "Monica, Brenda's clinging to life because she took a bullet meant for me. I'm not going to anything else happen to her. I've let her down enough times in the past, but not this time." 

Carly's mouth opened in shock. Brenda, how was that possible? She was dead. 

But, as she heard the words, Carly glanced at her husband. 

The truth was written all over his face. 

Somehow Brenda had survived the car accident and had chosen now to come back to Port Charles. 

Well, she might be back, but she certainly wasn't going to get Sonny back. 

Not as long as Carly had anything to say about it. Sonny was her husband and she wasn't to lose him to his not-so-dead former flame. 

No way, no how.   



	4. Part Four

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

Chapter Four

"You're so beautiful." Sonny whispered to Brenda's still form. "Do you know that you've haunted me for four years? For a long time, whenever I closed my eyes, I saw your face. It took years, and Carly, to get that to change and even now, I still dream of you every once in a while." 

He traced his hand over her beautiful face. 

"Do you remember the moment we met?" He asked with a soft smile. "You were so young and so beautiful. You were struggling on the docks with your suitcase and that was it... Fate. You came into my life and then you made you way into my heart, and never left it." 

He let out a deep breath. 

"I love Carly." He told her quietly. "She's my wife and I'm happy with her, but... She'll never be you. You were the first woman I ever really loved and I don't think it's possible for me to ever love anyone like that again. Too much has happened." 

He paused and then smiled rufully. 

"Besides, you can only love like that once. Can only give yourself completely and totally once, because of that after that, a piece of you always stays with the other person, no matter many years go by or what happens. So a piece of me has always been with you, just like I've carried a piece of you with me through the years." 

He looked at Brenda's still form and shook his head. 

"And now, after all these years you've come back." Sonny whispered. "All I have to do is reach out and I can touch you." 

He gently caressed her face with his hand. 

"I know that we're bad for one another." He said softly. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting you. You're like a drug for me. One taste is never enough, you draw me in and bring me to my knees." 

He shook his head. "All I have to do is look at you and I want you. That's a dangerous thing. I have a life, a family, but... I can't deny one simple thing. I love you. I never did figure out how to stop." 

Jason stood with the phone in his hand. He really didn't want to do it, but he had to. 

Sonny had asked him to do it, since he was in no shape. 

Jason sighed and dialled the number that Sonny had provided for him. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. 

Jason closed his eyes at the memories that gentle and oh-so familar voice awakened. 

"Robin, it's Jason." He said quietly. 

"Jason?" Robin asked, obviously shocked. "What do you want?" 

"Robin, you need to come home." Jason told her. "Brenda's alive. She showed up tonight to save Sonny's life and ended up getting shot. She needs you." 

"You're kidding, right?" Robin whipsered. 

"No." Jason said. "Will you come?" 

"Of course." Robin told him. "I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"I'll see you then." Jason told her. 

"Yeah and Jason, thank you." Robin whispered. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you to call me."   



	5. Part Five

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Five

"Sonny, you have to tell Carly." Jason told his friend quietly. 

Sonny closed his eyes. "I know. Jason, she's going to flip." 

"Wouldn't you?" Jason asked. "If the love of her life, who was someone other than you, came back from the dead, wouldn't you be upset?" 

"I know." Sonny said quietly. "I love Carly, I really do, but seeing Brenda again... I never thought I'd see her again." 

"I know." Jason said softly, then he paused. "You should also warn Carly about Robin. I talked to her, she's coming home." 

"Good." Sonny said. "Brenda will want to see her. Besides, it's about time I apologized to her." 

"Me too." Jason said. "I said some horrible things to her." 

Sonny nodded and then he made a face. "Carly's going to love this, both Brenda and Robin back in town." 

"That has to be straight out of her nightmares." Jason said with a grin. 

Sonny sighed. "I'll go tell her now. Will you stay with Brenda?" 

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I'll call you if there's any change."

* * *

Sonny entered the penthouse to find Carly waiting for him. 

"Hey." He said when he saw her. 

"Hey." She greeted. 

"Carly, I have something to tell you." Sonny said, knowing that it was best to get this out of the way. 

"I already know." Carly said quietly. "Brenda's alive." 

"How did you know?" Sonny asked in surprise. 

"I got worried, so I went to the hospital since Jason had told me you were there." She answered. "I overheard you talking." 

"Oh." Sonny said quietly, not even bothering to reprimanded her for eavesdropping. "I guess that saves me the trouble of telling you." 

"Yeah." Carly said quietly. 

"There's more." Sonny told her. "Jason called Robin, she's coming home." 

"Fabulous." Carly muttered. "I get Little Miss Perfect and the self-centered bitch." 

"Carly." Sonny warned in a low tone. 

"What?" Carly asked, glaring at him. "Do you expect me to be happy about this?" 

"I guess not." Sonny told her. "But you know what? This isn't about you, Carly. It's about the woman lying in intensive care who took a bullet meant for me." 

Carly paled, but Sonny could see that she was still upset. 

He sighed. "Carly, I'm not in the mood for this." He told her. "I just figured that I should warn you." 

He reached for the door. 

"Where are you going?" Carly demanded. 

"The hospital." Sonny said, not bothering to look at her. 

"To be with your precious Brenda, right?" Carly accused. 

"Yes." Sonny answered. "She needs me Carly and this time I'm not letting her down." 

With that Sonny turned and walked out the door, leaving his wife behind.

* * *

Robin stepped off the plane. 

This was only the second time she been back in Port Charles since she had left and the first time she would see Jason. God, four years and it still hurt like Hell. 

She scanned the airport and wasn't surprised when she saw him waiting for her. Just like she had thought, the pain was there and so was something she hadn't expected, the old emotion. Despite everything that had happened and all the years that had passed, she still cared deeply for Jason. 

"Robin." He said softly, when she made her way over to him. 

"Jason." She whispered, looking in his face and remembering all that had gone on between them. 

"How is she?" She asked, trying to push her emotions aside. 

"Same." Jason told her. "Sonny's with her right now. He's barely left her side." 

Robin smiled. "Some things never change." Then she paused. "What about Carly? They're together, right?" 

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I think Sonny told her, but I don't know how she reacted and I don't think Sonny cares. Brenda's all that matters to him right now." 

Robin nodded. "Me too. I need to see her, Jason. I've spent four years grieving and now I need to see my best friend and know it's real, that's she's really come back to me." 

Jason nodded in understanding. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

* * *


	6. Part Six

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Six

Sonny picked up his cell phone. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew he had to. 

He dialed Jax's number. 

"Hello?" 

"Jax?" Sonny asked. 

"What do you want Corinthos?" The other man asked, his voice hostile. 

"I can't get into it over the phone." Sonny told him. "It's urgent. Can you meet me at the hospital?" 

"Why should I?" Jax demanded. 

"Come and you'll find out." Sonny said, ending the phone call. 

He knew that Jax would come. He didn't really want to see him, but he figured that BRenda probably would. 

He also knew that Jax had a right to know that she was alive. 

Just then Sonny spotted Jason and then his eyes fell at the woman at Jason's side. 

"Robin." He said softly, going towards her. 

"It's good to see you, Sonny." She whispered. 

Sonny nodded. "It's good to see you too. Robin, I have something I should have said to you a long time ago-" 

"Not right now." Robin told him. "Later. I'd love to hear it, but right now I need to see Brenda." 

"Of course." Sonny told her. He looked at Jason. "I told Jax to meet me here, can you take her up to Brenda?" 

"Of course." Jason answered. 

Sonny nodded and Jason led Robin away and up to see Brenda.

* * *

Robin entered the hospital room and her breath caught in her throat as she saw her best friend lying there on a hospital bed. 

"Oh, Brenda." She whispered, unable to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks. 

She walked to the side of the bed and laid her hand over Brenda's still one. 

"It's a miracle." She whispered. She looked at Jason. "Thank you for calling me and telling me." 

"I figured you, more than anyone, deserved to know." He told her. 

Robin smiled slightly. "Thank you." 

She just looked at her best friend and shook her head. "Jason, could you give me a moment alone with her?" 

Jason nodded. "Of course." 

He turned and left the room. 

Robin was still clasping BRenda's hand. "Hey, Bren, it's me." She said softly. "You can't know how could it is to see you alive, but it'd be even better if you were awake. It's been so long and I've missed you so much." 

More than words can say. 

There had been so many times over the last four years when she had needed her best friend more than she could ever put into words. 

There hadn't been a day when she hadn't missed her and now Brenda was back. She was fighting for life, true, but she was back and Robin had faith that Brenda would make it and that things would be okay. 

God couldn't be so cruel as to bring her back and then take her away again. He couldn't.

* * *

Jax arrived at the hospital, a few minutes later. 

He wasn't even sure why he was there. He normally would just have ignored Corinthos' summons, but there had been something in the other man's voice. Something important was going on. 

He knew that his hatred for Corinthos was well reciprocated, in fact it was possible that Corinthos hated Jax even more than Jax hated him. After all, he was the more passionate of the two. 

That was why Jax had decided to meet his rival. Corinthos was leaning against the wall outside the hospital. 

"I'm here, what's so important?" Jax demanded. 

The other man simply smiled. "You'll never believe me, so come on, I'll show you." 

Jax narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He followed Corinthos into the hospital, the two of them walking in silence until they made into the ICU. 

Jax saw Morgan waiting outside a room and fought a groan. Corinthos and his goon, how lucky for him. 

Then, he saw the woman sitting beside Morgan, her hand enclosed in his. 

His eye's widened. "Robin!" He cried, stepping towards her. 

"Jax." She said softly. She looked at Corinthos. "Did you tell him?" 

"Not yet." He told her. "I figured it was something he needed to see with his own eyes, I know I did." 

Robin nodded. 

"What are you doing here, Robin?" Jax demanded. "With them?" 

He glared at Morgan. He knew how much the other man had hurt Robin, so he couldn't understand why she was with him now. 

"It's a long story Jax." Robin said softly, warily. "It's not important, not right now." 

Jax just stared at her, then he turned to Corinthos. "What's going on?" 

Corinthos looked at him and gave him a jaded smile. "Go and see." 

He said, motioning to the hospital room. 

Jax looked at him for a moment and then reached for the door. He entered and then stopped as he caught sight of the figure in the hospital bed. 

He went pale and stared in horror. 

"Brenda."

* * *

L- Thank you. As for Robin and Jason, I don't know what I'm doing there. Years ago, I was a huge R/J fan and I've never really liked Jason with anyone else quite as much, though I liked him with Liz and I loved the idea of Jason and Brenda, but... I'm not sure I really want him with Robin anymore, either, it bears some thoguht. 

**Ishtari**- Thank you. I will. 


	7. Part Seven

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Chapter Seven

Jax whirled around and stared at Sonny, who had followed him into the hospital room. "How?" 

"I don't have all the answers, but basically she's Alcazar's mystery girlfriend." Sonny told his former nemesis. "I'd also bet she's the reason he's been targeting us both." 

"Why she's in the hospital?" 

"He shot her." Sonny answered. "She came to warn me and he followed her." 

Jax shook his head. "Damn it..." 

"Pretty much my reaction." Sonny said quietly. 

Jax stared at him. "She came to warn you?" 

"She called me." Sonny explained. "Asked me to meet her. She had managed to escape him." 

"And the first thing she does is call you." Jax said, with a tad of bitterness. His eyes were still locked on the woman in the bed. "I guess that sums it all up, doesn't it?" 

Sonny didn't know what to say, he just shrugged. 

Jax reached over and ran his fingers over BRenda's face. "She's so beautiful." He said softly. 

"Yes." Sonny agreed. "She is. But then, she's always was." 

"You still love her." Jax accused, taking his eyes off Brenda to look at his rival. 

"Don't you?" Sonny asked quietly. 

Jax didn't answer, he just turned back to Brenda and stared at her for the longest moment. 

"Why did you come back now?" He whispered. "For so long I couldn't get passed my grief, but now I've moved on with my life and you come back. Why?" 

"Because she had no choice." Sonny answered him. "She didn't choose to come back, Alcazar brought her here." 

Jax didn't say anything, just stared at Brenda. "I can't do this." He muttered. "I have a life, I love Skye, I can't go back." 

"No one's asking you too." Sonny told him, angry that Jax seemed more concerned about how it affected him than happy that Brenda was _alive_. He didn't even concerned about that precious, precious fact. 

"You don't have to be here." Sonny told him in a low voice. "You can go back to your fiancŽe and your life and forget what you just learnt. I just thought that you deserved to know. For some reason she loved you and she would want you to know." 

Jax just glared at him. "It's easy for you isn't it? After all, you don't mind playing games with people's feelings do you? Carly, Brenda, it's all the same with you. You like making the woman in your life jump through hoops." 

"Leave Carly out of this." Sonny warned his rival in a low voice. 

"Why? Would you prefer to forget about your _wife_?" Jax taunted. 

"Get out." Sonny told him. "Before I do something you'd regret." 

Jax looked at Brenda and then shrugged and left. 

Sonny watched him go, wondering what Brenda had ever seen in him. 

"I guess it's my fault, huh?" He asked her quietly, even though he knew she couldn't answer. "I drove you into his arms, fool that I was. If only I could take that back, I would. If I ahd another chance, nothing could make me give you up, these last four years made me understand what a mistake I made. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I threw it way, idiot than I am." 

He ran his hand over his cheek. "If only you could know how much I regret it... But it's too late now, five years too late..."

* * *

Robin watched as Jax stalked out of Brenda's hospital room, without stopping to say goodbye. 

"I guess that went well." She murmured. 

Jason cracked a small smile. "Sonny and Jax together in the same room, it usually doesn't." 

"Especially not when you add Brenda to the mix." Robin agreed. She shook her head. "I still can't believe she's alive." 

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock." Jason agreed. 

"But a good one." Robin told him. "I've missed her so much." 

She paused and looked at him. "But, then, she's not the only one I've missed." 

"I've missed you too, Robin." Jason told her. "Once the anger wore off, I started missing you. I've tried to cover it with other things, but... It's good to see you again." 

"It's good to see you too." Robin told him softly. "I've thought about this, wondered what it would be like if I saw you again. I wondered if I'd feel anything or if it had been too long." 

"What did you discover?" He asked quietly. 

Before she could answer, Sonny exited Brenda's room. 

Robin and Jason both stood. "Did something happen?" Robin asked. 

"Other than Jax being an ass?" Sonny retorted. "No. I just thought you guys might be more comfortable in here." 

They both nodded and followed him into the hospital room too wait.

* * *


	8. Part Eight

Return From Yesterday   
By Misha 

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Part Eight

Jax was still in shock. 

Brenda was still alive. Well barely, she was alive, but she was in a coma. Fate certainly did have a unique sense of humor. 

He didn't know how he felt about the news. He had loved her so much, a part of him still did. But he had moved on, he had built a new life, had found love again. 

He couldn't go back. Not that anyone was asking him too. Brenda hadn't contacted him, hadn't let him know that she was still alive. 

No, it was Corinthos that she called. After four years away, she comes back from the 'dead' and when she reaches out to her former life, who does she call? Not the man she was supposed to marry, but the one that broke her heart. 

That made it clear to Jax where her heart lay. 

But then, he always did know, but he tried to deny it. He believed that Brenda really did love him, but just not the way she'd always love Corinthos. 

He'd never be enough for her, that was why this time he wasn't even going to try. He was happy, he loved Skye, and being second-best in Brenda's life wasn't worth jeopardizing that for. 

Oh, he hoped that she made it through it okay and he wanted her to be happy, but he knew that it wouldn't be with him. 

He had loved her more than anything, but sometimes you just have to know when to give up. And this one of those times. 

Brenda had come back and it was a miracle, but she hadn't come back for him and he'd leave it that way.

* * *

Carly sat alone in her living room. 

Sonny was still at the hospital, of course. Jason was with him. Jason and Robin. 

She couldn't believe her bad luck. Both Brenda and Robin had come back. Wasn't this just her lucky day? 

She honestly didn't know what to do. She knew that Sonny loved her, that their life together was a good one, but... 

She also knew that Brenda had had some sort of crazy hold on him. That she'd been the great, tragic love of his life. That it had never worked out, but that he had loved her perhaps too much. 

Carly had always known this. She had never been threatened by it, because Brenda was dead. She was gone, lost to Sonny forever. 

Except, she wasn't. 

She was alive, at least for the moment, and even from a coma she held a powerful spell over Sonny and Carly had no idea how to break it. 

How did she exorcise Brenda from Sonny's life? She knew she had to find the answer soon, otherwise it might be too late for her marriage.

* * *

Sonny just sat by Brenda's side, willing her to wake up. 

He was by himself for a little while, since Jason had gone off to check on Liz and to get some coffee and Robin had gone to call her Uncle Mac and fill him in. 

Sonny took Brenda's limp hand in his. 

"Come on, Brenda." He told her. "Talk to me. Open those beautiful eyes of yours and say something. I know you can hear me, just respond please. I need you to respond." 

Her eyelids blinked, as if in answer. 

Sonny stared, wondering if he had imagined it. "Brenda? Did you hear me? Come on sweetheart, wake up?" 

As if on cue, her eyes opened. 

"Sonny?" She whispered. 

"Brenda!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Thank you." He whispered looking up at the ceiling. He then looked down at Brenda. 

"You gave us all a bad scare." He told her. 

"Sorry." She whispered. 

"It's okay." He told her. "I'm going to get you a doctor and then we can talk, okay?" 

She nodded. 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. 

She was awake. She was alive. He had never felt happier than he did at that moment. 

His prayers had been answer, his miracle accomplished.

* * *


	9. Part Nine

Return From Yesterday  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One._

Part Nine

Robin walked into Brenda's room. Sonny had told her Brenda was awake and now that Monica had finished examining her, Robin was finally able to see her.

"Robin." Brenda whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Brenda." Robin choked out, tears in her own eyes. She went over to her friends bedside and squeezed her hand. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Brenda told her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Robin told her. "I'm sure you had a good reason."

"I did." Brenda assured her. "I'll tell you later. I'm just so happy seeing you, there was a time when I thought it would never happen again."

"Me too." Robin confessed, tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much, Bren."

"We have a lot to catch up on." Brenda replied.

"We do." Robin agreed. "We have four years to catch up on."

* * *

After Robin exited Brenda's room, Sonny went back in.

"Hey." He said, as he walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot." Brenda answered, then she smiled. "But I'm alive, so I'm not going to complain." She paused and took a good look at him. "You look like Hell."

"Thanks." Sonny said dryly. "I haven't slept in a couple days."

Brenda looked at him. "Did you stay here with me the entire time?"

"Of course I did." Sonny told her. "Did you really think I'd leave you?"

"Well, you do have a wife and family." Brenda pointed out. "I thought they might have needed you."

"Not as much as you did." Sonny said quietly. "I let you down once, but this time I was going to be there for you."

"Even if it's too late." Brenda said softly.

Sonny looked pained. "Brenda-"

"What?" She challenged. "It's true. It is too late for us. You have a wife and well I don't have time left to plan a future."

Sonny looked away, he still couldn't believe that she was dying. His beautiful Brenda. It seemed so cruel. Fate had given her back, only to take her away again, how could that be true?

"That's why I stayed dead." Brenda told him. "Because I couldn't bear for you to see me when I got sick. I couldn't do that to you."

"You mean to Jax." Sonny said, his voice more bitter than he had intended.

"No, to you." Brenda repeated. "Somehow, I knew you'd come back to Port Charles and even though I had moved on, there a tiny piece of me that wondered if you came back for good, could I resist you? The illness meant I couldn't take that chance." She looked him straight in the eye. "If it was just Jax, I would have never have stayed dead. He could handle it, in fact I'm sure he'd have enjoyed playing my Knight in Shining Armour and taking care of me for the rest of my life. But you... It would destroy you to see me lose my mind."

* * *

Jason found Robin sitting outside Brenda's hospital room.

"Sonny in there?" He asked.

Robin nodded. "Yeah and I'm sure the conversation is pretty intense."

"Yeah, probably." Jason agreed. "And I bet they'll take a while."

Robin nodded again.

"Feel like going for a ride?" Jason asked her. "I brought my bike, just in case."

Robin smiled. "Sure."

She knew that she and Jason need to talk and that the hospital wasn't the best place for it.

They left the hospital in silence. Robin was surprised that being on the back of Jason's bike still felt so right, so familiar. The drive was quick and before Robin knew it, Jason had stopped the bike. She got off and smiled when she realized where they were, their bridge.

"This just seemed like the best place to talk." Jason explained.

Robin nodded. "It always was." She looked at Jason. "It's like I stepped back in time. We're here at the bridge, together, Brenda's alive and Sonny's with her at this moment. It's strange."

"A little." Jason agreed, then he smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

"So am I." Robin told him sincerely. She smiled, then looked at Jason. "Now, as you said, we need to talk, so let's talk."

* * *


	10. Part Ten

Return From Yesterday  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Chapter One.  
_  
Chapter Ten

"I was a jerk." Jason said right away. "I should never have told you that I never wanted to see you again. It wasn't true."

"I know." Robin said softly. "Oh, I was hurt, but I know that I hurt you too. Both of us said and did things that we now regret, at least I know I did."

"Me too." Jason told her. "Robin, I'm sorry. Not just for what I said, but for everything that lead up to that. I'm still not sure you did the right thing, but I can see how I pushed you to do it."

"It seemed like the right thing at the time, but I'm not sure it did any good." She told him. "All I could think was freeing you of Carly, but it wasn't my place to do that, was it?"

"No." Jason agreed softly. "It wasn't, but your intentions were good."

"No, they were selfish." Robin replied, with a slight smile. "I told the truth for all the wrong reasons."

It was the first time she'd even admitted that, even to herself. She'd convinced herself that she'd told the truth, because it was the right thing to do, but really she'd done it to get back at Carly. She hated that, hated that she had stooped to that level.

"I wanted to hurt you, like I was hurt and I wanted revenge on Carly and I told myself I was doing the right thing." She admitted.

Jason was quiet for a long moment. "I don't blame you, not anymore."

"Thank you." Robin said quietly. "So... Feels strange to be back here, doesn't it?"

"It does." Jason agreed. "But it also feels nice, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Robin told him quietly.

They stood there in the silence for a long time, just enjoying each other's company.

"We should get back to the hospital." Jason said finally.

Robin nodded, knowing he was right. There was still a lot that needed to be said between them, but it could wait.

* * *

  
"You've given us all a bad few days." Alan chastised Brenda. "A bad few years, actually."

Brenda paled. "I'm sorry... I..."

"It's ok." Alan told her. "I'm just thrilled you're alive."

He handed Brenda an envelope.

"What's this?" Brenda asked in surprise.

"The results of the test that you took four years ago." Alan told her. "Sonny told Monica that you stayed away because you were told you have your mother's disease."

Brenda nodded. "That's right." She made no move to take the envelope. Why did she need to look at something she already knew the answer too?

"Open the envelope." Alan urged.

Brenda sighed, but did as she was told. She scanned the results, her eyes widening as she did so. "But..." She began in protest.

"Luis Alcazar lied to you, Brenda." Alan told her gently. "You're perfectly healthy, always have been."

Brenda started to cry as the truth sunk in. She wasn't dying... It was good news and yet... She had wasted four years of her life, believing a lie.

"I just thought you should know." Alan told her. "The future is clear, its up to you what you do with it."

With that he turned and left her to her thoughts. Brenda continued to cry, for the years that she had lost and for the future that hse had gained.

* * *

  
"I'm not dying."

Sonny took a step back at the words. He had gone home long enough to sleep and then rushed back to see how Brenda was doing, but that was the last thing he had expected to hear. "What?"

"Luis lied to me." Brenda told him. "I was never sick. Alan gave me the results of the test, the one I took right before the accident."

Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing. The idea of Brenda losing her mind had tormented him and now... Now she was telling him it wouldn't happen.

"So what happens now?" He asked after a moment.

"Now I get my life back." Brenda told him. "The one Luis stole from me."

Sonny froze. That meant Jax. Not only did he hate that idea, for so many reasons, there was the fact that Candy Boy didn't seem to want Brenda, fool that he was.

"Brenda, Jax..." He began, hating the Aussie idiot for putting him in this position.

"I don't want Jax." Brenda told him dismissively. "Didn't you here me? Jax was just a placeholder, to help me try and forget about you. Only I never could, for four years I didn't dream about coming back to Jax, I dreamed about coming back to _you_."

* * *


End file.
